The system disclosed herein relates generally to the field of shelving, and particularly may relate to support of a structure hanging from shelving.
Installation of shelving generally requires tools, time, and some degree of skill by an installer. Such installation may also require changing existing shelving systems, which may be undesirable or not allowed in certain situations.
Conventional hanging organizers may be used as a solution for additional storage with shelving in a closet or other places where there is a rod for hanging articles, independent of mounting the shelving directly to a wall. Many hanging organizers attach to a hanger rod with hooks or one or more straps that may be attached with hook and loop fasteners. The organizers are often soft sided, being a three sided fabric enclosure with shelves in it accessible from the open side or a side that may be opened with a zipper. Because the organizers are generally centered from front to back on the hanger rod, there is a significant amount of unused space behind the organizer and in front of the wall, and the front of the organizer extends out into the room, which may impede traffic in front of the shelf. The shelving may be suspended from only two straps, which can lend to instability of the shelves. The shelves of soft sided organizers often deflect with just a small amount of weight on them, and may lack the ability to adjust the height of the shelves.